3 times to the left then 3 times to the right
by Queen Em
Summary: Everyday he watched her walk away and would say to himself that tomorrow would be the day, but it never was. Will he finally tell her what everyone else already knows? Mac/Stella
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is my new CSI NY story

Hi there, this is my new CSI NY story. It's a 3 parter, all 3 parts are written, and although it's not a comedy, it's much more light hearted than my previous one.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed "Shattered Denial", 10 reviews yay! Constructive criticism and feedback is welcomed as this is only my second CSI NY fic so I'm still learning, I hope you enjoy it.

I clearly don't own CSI NY, if I did, Mac and Stella would be married by now!

**Three times to the left then three times to the right.**

**A CSI NY Story **** By QueenEm**

Predictable, if there was one word Mac Taylor would use to describe himself, it would be predictable. Everyday he would come into work and would arrive 16 minutes before his shift began, he would go to the coffee machine and pay one dollar for a black coffee to which he would add one sugar. He would pick up a plastic spoon from the tray and stir his coffee three times to the left then three times to the right before throwing the spoon away and heading to his office. He would go over some cold cases, taking a sip of coffee in-between each page; with a frustrated sigh he would close the file and return it back to its position in the unsolved pile. Everyday he watched Stella and felt his heartbeat quicken for the few moments when his eyes met her smile. She would come to his office a few minutes before each shift began and they would have their usual morning chat before the team arrived and they began their day. Everyday he would think that today would be the day he would make the first move and finally do something about the unbearable attraction that was boiling too close to the surface to be safe.

But everyday he watched her walk away and would say to himself that tomorrow would be the day, then he would finish his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right, before throwing the cup away and briefing his team on the tasks ahead.

Stella knocked on the door to Mac's office, she rarely knocked as she practically shared the office with him, but today she did. Mac looked up and felt that annoying sensation of his heart rate quickening, as it did like clockwork every morning. Stella had a black tight dress on, displaying an ample amount of cleavage and her long legs were highlighted in a pair or skyscraper heels, which, to Mac's annoyance, made her a little taller than him.

"You look nice." He said, mentally slapping himself for his unimaginative use of adjective.

"Thanks, you don't think it's too much for a first date?"

Everyday he says to himself he would finally do it, after he had drank his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right, this was his chance.

"Erm, no, so whose the lucky guy?"

"His names Derek, I met him at a café last week, he seems normal so that's promising!"

They smiled, but he wasn't smiling inside. He felt a stab of unbelievable jealousy and felt the urge to hurt the guy who was taking his Stella away, although she wasn't his Stella, because everyday after he had drunk his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right, he merely watched on as she left, tomorrow would be the day, but it never was.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked, trying not to let his desperate need to throw something at the wall extremely hard become apparent.

"I don't know, that's what so exciting! I keep asking but he says it's a surprise, I do like to be kept on my toes, I think he must be pretty cool if he's prepared to be that spontaneous!" She looked at her watch and said, "Well I better be off, see you tomorrow Mac." She smiled that smile that made his knees feel like jelly, before walking out of the office, her enormous heels clicking with each step. Minus the heels, it was the same way she walked away after he had drank his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right, and he cursed himself for not having the guts to do it then. Mac smiled at her as she departed then flopped down into his chair, slamming an open desk draw shut with considerable force. He rested his head on his desk, something he hadn't done in a long time, and thought thoughts of utter self-loathing.

"_For god sakes Taylor what's the matter with you? You've known her for what 8 years and have been in love with her for nearly 2. Why don't you do something about it? After serving, as __lieutenant in the __U.S. Marine Corps__, being held at gunpoint, surviving a bomb blast and having faced death on a fairly regular basis, why can't you tell her how you feel?!_" Mac slammed his head down and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his head. After a few more moments of sulking at his own stupidity he got up and with a satisfying thud, slammed shut the case files he had previously been mulling over. Stella would just be meeting the guy now, he would probably be taking her scuba diving or jumping off a building due to Stella's apparent love of all things spontaneous.

"Why aren't you spontaneous?" Mac muttered to himself as he walked to the coffee machine.

"Hey Mac." said a friendly male voice that interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Flack." Mac replied to the detective who was just adding milk to his coffee.

"Black coffee?" Flack asked, "The sugar is just there."

"Ye.." Mac stopped for a moment, no, he was not going to be the guy who watched her leave and felt his heart crumble as he drank his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right.

"No thanks, I'll have tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really pleased you are enjoying it so far. This is the first thing I am posting on my new laptop so smash the bottle!!**

**Thank you to Is-Bream-LiomCSINY, Lost in New York, Blue Shadow Dancer, Lily Moonlight, crysalis escapist, Shadoo and Chickadee063 for your reviews, they are loved and appreciated. Thanks also to anyone who has put me on alert/favourite, feel free to review as well!**

**Clearly don't own CSI NY!**

Sure enough Mac had arrived 16 minutes before his shift began. He went to the coffee machine and paid one dollar for a black coffee to and added one sugar. He picked up a plastic spoon from the tray and stirred his coffee three times to the left then three times to the right before throwing the spoon away and heading to his office. He went over some cold cases, and took a sip of coffee in-between each page; with an aggravated sigh he closed the file and returned it back to its position in the unsolved pile. Stella came into his office and greeted him warmly. "Hey Mac."

"Hey Stel, how are you?"

"Alright, you?"

"Ok, how was your date last night."

Stella frowned and sat in the chair opposite the one behind Mac's desk where Mac was sitting. "A bit rubbish, I'm not going to see him again."

Feeling an unnerving sense of glee Mac tried to contain the fact he was pleased his best friend had had a rubbish night, "Oh, why not?"

"He was too aloof. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was headed and I just thought, no, this wouldn't work."

"Oh I'm sorry."

_You're not sorry in the slightest, tell her fool, tell her!_

"It's fine. So what you looking over?"

I don't actually know as I have spent the last 16 minutes trying to decide how I would tell you I am in love with you.

"Just an old case file, nothing important."

"Can I take a look?" Stella walled round behind him and bent down over his shoulder, her chest grazing Mac's shoulder as she looked at the file.

_I can feel her against me, I can almost hear her heartbeat gosh she's so beautiful. Pull yourself together! Just tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her! What's the worst that can happen?_

"Nothing new then?" Stella asked as she sat back down.

"Hey Stel," Mac said, his voice a little uneasy, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Mac?"

"I should have said it a while a go but I never found a suitable moment."

"You're worrying me Mac."

_She always looks out for you; you can hear that little concerned edge in her voice. That's why you need to spit it out and get it over with, you're so close, just say it!_

"I, erm, I."

"What?"

"I'm away on Wednesday next week and have put you in charge of the lab so you'll have to work a double shift."

_Idiot._

"Sorry."

"Oh," came her reply, and it was clear there was surprise but also disappointment in her voice, "That's ok."

She stood up and walked to the door, she turned around and said, "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me."

_I love you and want to be with you for ever. I want to hold you and look after you because we belong together._

"No."

"Right. Drink your coffee Mac, it will go cold."

Like everyday he watched her walk away, his frustration increasing ever more. He finished his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right, and sighed, why was he so predictable.

Standing up with reluctance, Mac walked to the window, his steps heavy and gazed out of it. Rain was pouring down and although it was only 3 o'clock, it seemed much later. It was days like this Mac wished he had a more routine job, as much as he loved his job, after a morning like he had he could see why some people chose to work in an office. Whilst working a fairly routine crime scene, a suspect had jumped out of the supposedly clear wardrobe and ran off. As only Flack and Mac had attended the scene it was down to them to chase the perp down the busy and soaking wet street. The perpetrator had grabbed an innocent bystander and pointed the gun at her head, insisting his demands were met. Mac had taken the risk and shot him, straight in the head, if he had had been a few inches off, an innocent woman would be dead and his life as well as ruined, luckily he had a good shot. After spending his entire lunch break filling in the numerous incident forms, he could put it behind him and to his slight annoyance, still had 3 hours left. He hadn't see Stella all day, she was working a crime scene with Hawkes and Angell and wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

"I wish Stella had have been there today," He thought as he watched the rain fall hard onto the pavement, creating a fog as murky as his mood, "actually no I don't. She would have made me feel so much better but she could have gotten caught up in it, if she had chased him she might not have had such an accurate shot, god knows what would have happened if he had fired at her. I dread to think, I can't think about it."

Peeling himself of the wall he was leaning, Mac walked out of his office and down the stairs to the ground floor. As he passed Danny on the stairs he did a double take.

"That scarf is just your colour Detective Gucci!" Mac said to him sarcastically. Danny had a thin, sparkly women's neck scarf draped across his arm, which he seemed to be examining thoroughly.

"Funny." Danny replied as he smirked at Mac, "It's for Linds."

"Yes I did guess. Birthday?"

"No, I just saw it in a shop and thought she'd like it. You heading home early?"

Mac looked at him in a way that said, "Don't be stupid." Danny rolled his eyes and said, "No of course you're not. Where are you going?"

"I need some air." Mac replied and walked on.

"You see," Mac though to himself, "Spontaneous, women like it. Danny and Lindsay have bee together for nearly a year so he's obviously doing something right!. Would _you _ever pick up something for Stella just because you thought she would like it? And coffee doesn't count!"

Mac's inner voice was getting the better of him and he hurried to the entrance, ramming his hands into his trouser pockets. The roof protected him from the rain, but the cold air chilled him and he regretted not picking up his coat.

"What am I afraid of, rejection? Peyton rejected me; she dumped me plain and simple. I was sad, but I got over it in a few days. So what if Stella doesn't feel that way? She'll say no, no big deal, end of story. It might affect our friendship though, I couldn't bear it if it was awkward between us, she's my best friend, there's not a soul I trust more than Stella Bonaserra."

Mac sighed as he felt the biting wind graze his back and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Two choices," he thought to himself, "Tell her and either have your dreams come true or have them shattered into oblivion. Or say nothing, just sit there like you have done for the past two years and watch her walk away whilst you drink your black coffee with two sugars that has been stirred three times to the left and three times to the right, and remind yourself what an idiot you really can be."

A wave of thunder rippled through the air and instinctively Mac tensed his body, an automatic reaction to a loud sudden noise. Slumping against the wall again a moment later he watched the people walk by the entrance. A man in a suit got out of the car and put up a flimsy pocket umbrella and hurried around the other side of the car to let out the female passenger. They walked quickly along, the woman keeping a firm arm on the man's back, after locking the car but a sudden gust of wind blew their inadequate umbrella inside out, making it useless. The heavy rain started to soak them and they started to run to shelter, it was clearly not practical for the smartly dressed woman in her tall heels as she was tottering along slowly. The man turned back and picked her up over his shoulder, she shrieked with laughter as he ran with her to the safety of dryness. They stopped a few feet away from Mac and in between hysterical laughter she kissed him lovingly on the lips before they continued walking under the now sheltered pavement. Mac watched them before they fell out of sight. His mobile phone that was in his trouser pocket beeped and he flipped it open.

_Just arrived back, where are you? Stel x_

Slamming it shut, he stood up swiftly in the same manner as if he had just cracked a case and went back inside, taking the stairs two at a time. He marched onto his floor and went back to his office. Today was the day, it was the day he was finally going to tell her how he felt.

Today Mac Taylor was going to be spontaneous.

**A/N** As the last bit was Mac centric, I didn't feel I needed to put his thoughts in italics, hope it worked! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Crysalis escapist, Blue Shadowdancer, Chickadee063, Lost In New York, Shawdoo and Lily Moonlight for your reviews, I'm so pleased you liked the last chapter.**

**This is the final chapter of this story, and my first CSI completed story that isn't a one shot! I'm already working on the next one which is even longer so hopefully I'm improving!**

**Enjoy and have a great weekend.**

Running up the stairs two at a time, Mac looked at his phone once more, trying not to run into anyone in the process. Given his athletic shape, his heart rate had barley quickened and when he ran into Hawkes and said quickly "Hi Sheldon, have you seen Stella?" it wasn't apparent he had just run up 3 flights of stairs in little over 30 seconds.

"Sorry no."

"Ok, thanks anyway." And he was off again, he was going to find Stella, he was going to do it, tell her at last. At least before his caffeine high wore off and he chickened out.

Lab? No not there.

Office? No not there.

Coroners? No not there.

Office? Surprisingly she hadn't materialised out of thin air in the 2 minutes Mac had been away from the office.

Staff room! That's the only place left. Smiling at his own brilliantness he strode triumphantly into the staff room.

Now was the time, now he would tell her, how they would be together at last…

Except she wasn't in there.

_Shit! Where is she?!_

Feeling the nerve to throw something, or someone, out of the window, Mac suppressed the feeling by slumping down on the sofa.

"It was hardly a success Linds and it definitely will not be repeated!" It was the familiar voice whose owner Mac had been trying to find for the last 20 minutes.

"Bummer, I was looking forward to the juicy details."

"He lives with his Mother, hardly riveting stuff!" Stella said with a laugh.

Mac sat up and tried to work out where the voices were coming from. Momentarily perplexed, it hit him after a moment of pure annoyance, of course, why did he not think! There had been a separate area built on each end of the staff room, one area for the men to change and one for the women. It was an open plan and all that separated each area was a small plastic screen, hence why Mac could hear the girls talking.

"No not really! Let me set you up with someone."

"I dunno, I'm not sure I'm rushing back into the dating thing any time soon."

"Well the guy I want to set you up with won't want to hear that."

"Who do you have in mind?" Stella asked, clearly taking an interest.

Mac was sitting bolt upright.

_No Lindsay, no! Don't set her up with anyone!_

"Well he's kind, sort of quiet but I think he's really your type, very career driven, like you and I know he'd protect you no matter what."

"Sounds pretty good actually."

"Well there's a small problem."

"What's that?"

"He's the boss."

"Mac?!"

Nearly falling off the chair, Mac had to shut himself up as he was practically chocking on the water he was drinking and was now attempting to silently cough!

_WHAT?_

"What are you talking about Linds, Mac? He's my friend, my best friend!"  
"So? Come on Stel, they way you look at each other, the way you share those knowing little glances. The only time Mac ever truly smiles is when you are around. I'm a girl Stel, and a hopeless romantic, I notice these things. I've seen the way he looks at you. You can't say you don't feel something?" There was a moment of silence as Stella contemplated the question.

_Why is she not answering? Answer her!_

"Ok, yeah I suppose I do, ok, I definitely do. He's my best friend, we've been through so much, but I do wish there was more. He makes me feel so special, he's the only guy I can really picture myself with, you know?"

_YES! _

_I'm going in I'm going to tell her right now I'm going to… Flack what are you doing? No Flack not now, please not now!_

Flack was rattling on the door, gesturing for Mac to come and look at whatever he was looking at. Mac looked in the direction of where the girls were, then at Flack and after repeating the action several times he let out a noise which was half a groan half a noise of fury and darted to Flack.

"What Flack?"

"We've got a lead on the Henderson case. I checked out the…"

_They're still in there there's still time to tell her._

"I guess it's a bit of a long shot but it's worth checking out in case he…"

_3 more people have entered the staff room, including Danny, great, ok I'll do it tomorrow instead, I don't think I can with all those people around._

"I can get some guys on it and if its clear that…"

_No, not tomorrow, today, do it today! Don't just sit there like you have done for the past two years and watch her walk away whilst you drink your black coffee with two sugars that has been stirred three times to the left and three times to the right, do it today, be spontaneous for once!_

"So what do you say?"

"Erm, yeah, that's fine."

Before Flack could say another word Mac had gone straight back to the staff room. Danny was standing with Lindsay and Stella who were getting things out of their lockers in the communal area. More people seemed to have appeared, presumably out of the changing areas and those new arrivals Mac had seen accompany Danny, but Mac didn't care. He opened the door and saw Stella, beautiful amazing Stella. He marched straight up to her, ignoring anything else that was happening. He was going to do it, this was it, he was just a foot away from her.

_Shit, what am I going to say?!_

Heads turned as Mac strode into the room, a look of sheer determination on his face. When it was apparent Mac was approaching her Stella turned to face him, "Hey Mac, is everything…" Before Stella could finish her sentence Mac had reached her. There didn't seem to be anything to say, just one thing to do, he put one hand on her face and one on her waist and had drawn her to him. Mac put his lips on Stella's and kissed her, a full blown kiss on the lips. Jaws dropped, looks were exchanged and eyes were drawn to them as the kiss continued. After a few moments, Mac pulled away.

Silence.

Stella looked at him.

_What did I just do?_

She looked deep into his eyes, her expression unreadable. He didn't move except to place his other hand on her waist as well.

_Why didn't I just say 'hey'?_

Then Stella smiled, a warm but excited smile.

Danny and Lindsay exchanged a look and Lindsay bit her lip. Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's neck and kissed him back as he held her slender waist.

"We better erm, go." Danny said, trying to stifle his grin. He grabbed Lindsay's hand and hurried out of the staff room, everyone else who was in the room all said something on the lines of "Yeah me too." "I better get back to work." "Is that the phone?" and had followed there lead, leaving the staff room empty apart from Stella and Mac who were still engrossed in their kiss. Mac pulled Stella closer to him and she ran her hands through his hair as she explored his mouth with her tongue. She tilted her head allowing him to gently nibble at her bottom lip as he ran his hands down her body. Their body's became one as hands explored the body they had been longing to touch, eventually they pulled away and as Stella ran her hands slowly down Mac's toned chest she said quietly with a smile, "I've been waiting so long for you to do that."

"So have I".

"So that's why he wasn't really listening," Flack said with a laugh "I was wondering what was on his mind, now I realise it was who!"

Lindsay laughed as Danny put his arm around her, "Finally," She said, "took them long enough!"

"What's going on?" Hawkes, who had just walked up to the small crowd outside the staff room, asked.

"You owe me 20 bucks mate." Danny said, turning to his friend.

"What?"

"Mac and Stella, you said it wouldn't be until after Christmas and I'm afraid it's November now, so pay up!" Hawkes smiled as he realised what Danny meant and had no reluctance in giving him the 20 dollar bill that signified the beginning of a long overdue relationship between two of their friends.

"What?" asked a young woman with a name tag on, indicating she was a receptionist at the lab, "Detective Curly got him?" She got out her mobile and as she walked away she said loudly, "Detective Hotness is off the market Cheryl!"

"I can't believe how long this took!" Flack said, "Mind you, of all the ways it would happen, Mac snogging her face off in the middle of the staff room was not how I would have predicted it going down!"

"Well love is unpredictable." Lindsay said as she glanced again at Mac and Stella who were sharing another passionate kiss.

Mac Taylor arrived at work 16 minutes before his shift began and went to the coffee machine and paid one dollar for a black coffee. He added one sugar, picked up a plastic spoon from the tray and stirred his coffee three times to the left then three times to the right. After throwing the spoon away, he headed to his office. He went over some cold cases, taking a sip of coffee in-between each page. He sighed a frustrated sigh and closed the file, returning it back to its position in the unsolved pile. Watching Stella, he felt his heartbeat quicken for the few moments when his eyes met her smile. She came into his office like she did everyday before the rest of the team arrived and they began their day.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," he replied, "I've got you coffee."

She took a sip of the drink on the desk then wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, black coffee one sugar, that's yours."

Taking a sip of her own drink she said with a smile "You're so predictable Mac."

She walked round and kissed him on the lips.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way."

He pulled her gently so she fell onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly as she snuggled into his loving embrace.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stel."

She stood up and kissed him once more on the lips before taking her coffee and walking out of Mac' office.

Everyday he watched her walk away and would remind himself that he and Stella were together, and that he would be leaving the office with the woman of his dreams, just like he had yesterday and the day before and had done for the last 6 months and would continue to do so for a long time. As he finished his black coffee with one sugar that had been stirred three times to the left then three times to the right, he smiled, sometimes there wasn't anything wrong with a little predictability.

**The End**


End file.
